dlgpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cinergi Pictures
Cinergi Pictures Entertainment Inc. (Known simply as Cinergi Pictures or Cinergi) is an Poeian film studio owned by Harris Corporation through the Harris Entertainment Group division. originally founded by Andrew G. Vajna, after he had sold his interest in his first production company, Carolco International Pictures, in 1989. The company had a number of major hit films, most notably Tombstone, Die Hard with a Vengeance and Evita. However, the majority of their films lost money. A string of box office bombs - including Renaissance Man, Color of Night, Judge Dredd, The Scarlet Letter, Nixon, Shadow Conspiracy, Deep Rising ''and ''An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn - ultimately undid the company, and it was discontinued in 1998. in October 2015, Cinergi was revived by Duncan Burden (former CEO of Duncan Pictures) and Databits. on April 4th, 2016, Harris Corporation (then known as Super Eric Media and Harris Entertainment Co.) brought Cinergi from Databits after he gave Goldina Silvandre, (the late CEO of Thanos Pictures) a copyright strike and left the group. the studio once had a distribution deal with GBC Pictures, but due the unpopularity of the films released during the deal, GBC suspended the contract with Cinergi. They also had distribution deal with Mejor Vista Pictures to finance and produce it's films under the Tyler Films, Sascha Man Pictures and Nadjib Mansouri Pictures banners. As of 2019, Cinergi's films are currently distributed by Harris Releasing worldwide. Filmography (Harris Corporation era 2016- present) * Pre-Harris Releasing * 2017 Real Gone ( Cinergi's first release after the relaunch), Distributed by GBC Searchlight Pictures. Alone Time Distributed by Mejor Vista Pictures. The Breaks (Co-production with Darkness Drightess Pictures), distributed by Samuel Kosch Pictures. Run With Me (Co-production with The Art Picture Company and CJC Productions) distributed by GBC Pictures. Shelter (Co-production with Sparkle Films and Ov Navr Entertainment) Distributed by Amethyst. Icarus (Co-production with Powerpuff Entertainment, Dett Pictures) Distributed by GBC Pictures. * 2018 Arrival (Co-production with Dett Pictures) Distributed by Isabelle Films. Acid (Co-production with Sparkle Films) Distributed by Mejor Vista Pictures. Team Fabulous 2 (Co-production with Studs Animated Entertainment and Valve) Distributed by Marvin Corporation. Here's The Plan (Co-production with Dett Pictures) Distributed by Mejor Vista Pictures. Who Stole Dat Intelligence (Co-production with Studs Animated Entertainment and Valve) Distributed by Tyler Films. Elliot Goes To School (Co-production with GTV FIlms and Valve) Distributed by Devinny Films. A Date In 2055 Distributed by Pinkie Pie Enterprises (now Thanos Pictures). * 2019 Aftermath Distributed by Marvin Corporation. Uncle Gareth Distributed by KR Films. The Surreal Meme Movie (Co-production with Ov Nayr Entertainment), Distributed by Tyler Films Anxiety (Co-production with Gramkarcy Pictures) Distributed by KR Films Extra Toppings (Co-production with Drown Entertainment and Rubyfilm) Distributed by Devinny Films Paroxysm Distributed by Scratch Pictures Classics Fastening Days 2 (financing credits, With Dett Pictures and Nadjib Mansouri Pictures) Distributed by Mejor Vista Pictures Distribution. Dat Intelligence Is Captured: (Dat Intelligence 2, Co-production with Studs Animated Entertainment, Marvin Corporation and Valve) Distributed by Devinny Films. * Harris Releasing Wifey Redux (Co-production with Doodle Title Productions) Ballistic (Co-production with Uptown Media, Bendy Entertainment and Tribune Films) The Throwdown (2019) Pulsar Distributed by Harris Releasing and Samuel Kosch. Bush Leaguers (Co-production with Studs Animated Entertainment) This Is Normal (July 2019) Cinergi Pictures (Co-production with FilmSix and Earthsam Pictures) I Don't Give A Fuak (2019) Rotary (2019) (Co-production with Figg Entertainment) Rapture (2019) (Co-distributed by StudioLyoko) Home Sweet Sanctuary: A Borderlands Film (2019) (Co-production with Gearbox Software, 2K Games and Random Kitty/Gibbyson Films) Phil Swift Has A Mental Breakdown (2019) (Co-production with Amethyst Films and FlyingKitty Productions) The Lightkeeper (2019) Heavy Disaster (2020) * Upcoming The Big Bunker Cartoon (2020) Overheat (2020) Candyland (2020) End Tough 2 (2020, Production company only, Distributed by GBC Pictures) Hello Neighbor (2020) The Maiden (2020) The Ninyoe (2020) Deep Dive (2020) Le Monke (2020) Category:Film Studios